Due to the elasticity thereof, and excitation of the same by the working fluid, respectively gas circumflowing the same, blade assemblies, in particular rotor blade assemblies of gas turbines, tend to vibrate. Natural frequencies of the blades may be thereby excited, it being possible for thereby occurring resonances to lead to damage to the gas turbine, in particular to the blade assembly.
In comparison with heretofore conventional dissipative frictional dampers, especially for what is generally referred to as detuning vibrations, WO 2012/095067 A1 describes a design where the impulse elements in a rotor blade influence the vibrations induced by impact contacts, particularly when the frequency nearly reaches the natural frequency.